Hunter Academy
by lookalike5516
Summary: Imagine that there was no hunter test and u had to go to a hunter academy instead. Gon, Killua and Kurapika enter Hunter Academy with high hopes. During their time at Hunter Academy, they are accompanied by a serial killer with a split personality, a thief and a surviving Kurta with amnesia. Will all go well? Read and find out! Enjoy! Oh and Killua sings!
1. Chapter 1

Hunter Academy: Here We Go To Hunter Academy!

**Me: Hello! I'm going to start a new fanfic where instead of going to the hunter exam, you have to go to hunter academy. The characters will be Kurapika, Killua and Gon. **

**Killua: Yo! Good to be back. **

**Kurapika: Hope you'll enjoy this new fanfic.**

**Gon: Hiyo!**

**Killua: lookalike5516 doesn't own hunterxhunter. **

**Gon: she only owns her OCs. **

**Kurapika: Enjoy!**

It was Gon and Nadeshiko's special day. The two were going to enter the entrance exams today which would be a large step in life. Nadeshiko's mum went missing years ago the moment she was born. Gon was by her side all the time since her dad had died and her mum ran away to pursue her dreams. Nadeshiko and Gon stayed together in Mito-san's cottage until they could pursue their dreams as a hunter.

Their dreams were to become an aspiring Identity Hunter (um, since I couldn't find out what kind of hunter Gon was, I just put him in some random group). An Identity Hunter's job is to locate people who have gone missing or have some sort of mystery attached to them. That was their dream. The two never stopped training (well, Nadeshiko did physical training as Gon did mental training) which resulted in them becoming more and more like hunters. Those who want to be hunters go to Hunter Academy, and that's where their dreams started. But, for now, their dreams were still at the beginning.

**Nadeshiko's POV**

Gon and I were patiently waiting for something. Something great. We were waiting for a result, something that will allow us to go on that special quest to Hunter Academy. We were watching the water for signs of a struggle. But nothing. Not even the sole breathing of our lungs. We were too scared, that if we breathed, the monster would notice and swim away. We were after the Master of The Swamp which was very rare to collect. We were so desperate, we would wait day and night just for that vigorous beast. And, finally, it came. The beast came splashing upwards. Gon was capable of fishing that fish up on his own. he didn't require my help. The two of us high fived each other and took the fish into town to show Mito-san. "Mito-san!" Gon chimed.

Mito-san was in the middle of her shopping when Gon brought up the beast on his back. Everyone was dazed at the young boy. How he managed to pull off something almost impossible was so, well, impossible. We were very proud, but that made Mito-san ever so depressed. Gon and I were raised by Mito-san ever since she was young (no offence Mito-san) were now growing up to be pro hunters.

"So, you two finished your end of the bargain, now it's my turn." She sighed. She gave us a reassuring smile and sent the two of us off. We were at the docks already, we just needed to board the ship. The two of us waved goodbye as the ship left. We had forgotten that the ship was leaving and found it necessary to jump the ship. I did an easy jump that was a few meters away. As for Gon, he wasn't as talented. He jumped, but his jump wasn't as good as mine.

As Gon began to fall, I reached out and grabbed him, he was dragged back on board with hundreds of examinees for Hunter Academy. They were of different ages but they were all determined to have their dreams in their grasp. Gon was getting fired up.

"Yosh. Today, we become hunters Nade-chan!" Gon cried.

I sweat dropped. "Um, Gon, the entrance exams won't end in about 3 days."

"Oh!" Gon cooed.

Other hunters were slightly glaring at Gon and he was as if he didn't have a care in the world. I don't know if this is the best time, but i think i should describe myself. I was a girl with long flowing purple hair, slim and my height was similar to Gon's. I wore a cute lavender sun dress with lavender sakura's pinned in my ponytail (I know her appearance is similar to Nadeshiko from Shugo Chara, but the two are pretty similar and rather different). I wore a mini skirt with a cute ruffle shirt with a denim jacket on. Gon wore his regular clothing. All green. The two of us were being glared at badly.

We felt very uncomfortable, but I glared at them all. Everyone flinched and went back to their business. "Nade-chan? Let's go to the captain!" Gon suggested. There was nothing I would rather do than follow Gon to the ends of the Earth. We made our way to the captain's cabin where he was playfully grinning.

"Hi sir! Is this boat set sailed for Hunter Academy?" Gon asked in his cheery voice. "Aye! This here vessel is indeed headed for Hunter Academy." He grinned. His grin was much more different compared to the one he was making before. It was much more kinder as the one that was on his face before. I stood by Gon's side, my knives were hidden in my knee high boots. There were pockets that were used to contain them. I knew that something would come in handy, the perfect reason for me to keep them in those very pockets. The blades were sharp and if I made a wrong move, it would've cut me too.

I lost my mum and dad, I didn't want to lose my best friend. I was aware of that Gon could take care of himself, but I couldn't help but be overprotective. Gon was prepared to ask a new question. "Can you give us some information on the other examinees?" Gon asked.

The man chuckled. "Of course! You two are the fourth and fifth people to ask me that very question. I don't mind telling you something about everyone." He chuckled. He explained most of the people on board including the staff. "There's a very pretty girl who has a knack for books. She is long bright blonde hair and has the prettiest blue eyes." He explained. "Then there's someone who looks very similar to her. Now that I think about it, I first thought they were twins. Then there's an old man who is quite ugly." The man's voice began to trail off which made me mad.

"Can you tell us about that second 'twin'?" I asked.

"Of course. There is a blonde boy. He is a very handsome boy I'll admit, but he looks a bit like a girl. He is very similar to Akira and is quite talented with a wooden sword."

Gon absorbed this information and he thanked the man. "Thank you for the useful information!"

The man grinned and continued to sail the boat. The two of us walked to the deck. We saw several people staring out at the water with fear flushing their sanity. I looked out at the waters and saw a giant storm heading our way. I knew it was a powerful storm. Probability speaks it's a typhoon. I watched the boat get even closer to the storm. I wondered if the captain knew of the storm. This was suicide if he did. I tried to grab Gon's hand and rush him inside to protect him from the powerful storm. But, Gon had beaten me to it. He pulled me inside and locked the door. We saw several examines inside. Some were hidden in their covers and others were more than scared. I saw a young boy with golden locks and blue eyes read a book so calmly. He didn't bother about the storm or about anyone else. Another girl who was in a corner reading two books at the same time was completely into the book and didn't bother about the storm. She was extremely pretty.

I kept Gon by my side and was sure that he was there. Once again, I was being too overprotective. Suddenly, the boat was strongly hit and the two blondes placed their book in their bags. When we exited the cabin, the typhoon was madly swirling the boat. The captain was on the deck chuckling. "Well, I knew it would be you five." He said.

On the deck stood me and Gon. The blondies, and an old man who was ugly. The five of us were the only ones there. "Please give me your names and your purpose of this trip." He asked.

"Gon! I'm here to find my dad who was a pro hunter."

"Nadeshiko. I'm accompanying him and am looking for my mum."

"I don't find that my name should be given out. I only give it out to those who I trust or when I find it necessary." The blonde female said.

"I agree with her. Why give our names out to strangers? It is too much of a risk. I find that it also causes possible deaths. I'm sorry but my name is kept to myself." The blonde boy said.

"I don't have anything to hide. I'm Leorio. All i want is money!" Leorio was chuckling and was lost in dreamland. Gon tried waving his hand in Leorio's face, but no luck.

"You might as well say your name's now. There's nothing to hide. That is, if you want to become hunters."

Blonde girl and boy sighed. They really were alike. `

"I'm Akira. I'm after the Phantom Troupe because I believe they have some sort of link to my past."

"Kurapika. My goal is similar to her's."

The captain nodded. "Very well. As you know, there will be several tests you must partake in before entering Hunter Academy."

The five of us nodded. We understood clearly since we were enrolling for this school anyway. "The examinees who had fled, will not be allowed to the school site as their names haven't been written down by me." The captain held up a board with our names scribbled down.

We now understood why it was so important for us to speak our name. "Now, I shall explain what you all may not know. In Hunter Academy, everyone will be based on their skills of being a hunter. Top students will be placed in the A class. The worst students will be in class F. The students rankings will also be highly important. Based on your level of intelligence and skill, you will receive a ranking. Your ranking will be very important as that will be necessary when you graduate. The rankings go from A-Z but the best of the best get placed in the Special ranking. Specials are the ones who are certain to become hunters. Those who become hunters, their ratings are normally from Special-C. They also receive special privileges such as being in the Specials class. Based on your courage and wittiness, you five have the probability of reaching the D ranking. You should be happy. That's good."

We remained on deck during the heavy raining and typhoon. "You understand am I correct?"

The five of us nodded. "Oh, and if you are between ranks D-S, you will have to restart another year of the academy. When at the end of the year and for some reason you are from T-Z, you will be executed. Now you see how important your rankings are?"

The five of us swallowed a giant lump in our throats. This school was serious. Getting in was difficult. It's a mental puzzle and a physical test in one. Kurapika and Akira didn't tense up at all. They must've thought they had this in the bag. The two waited as the captain kept on rambling about the academy and how beautiful it was. I didn't want to know how great the place looked, I needed tips. Necessary tips on how to pass the school easily. That's what I needed. But Gon, he was paying attention.

"Anyway, we're heading out of the storm as we speak, soon enough, we'll arrive to the place where dreams are made." The captain spoke. Once the storm cleared and we came nearing in to an island. It was a lone island, no other land for miles. The structure on the island was massive. There were also thick jungles and wild mountains. From the distance, I could even see a rose garden with a beautiful pavilion. That was definitely going to be the first place I'm going when I pass the test. When we neared and the island was much more clearer and everything seemed like a dream, the captain spoke.

"Everyone, I would just like to say, welcome to Hunter Academy!"

**Me: Okay, I introduced two new characters. Akira and Nadeshiko. And sorry for the Mary Sueness. I plan on changing it.  
**

**Nadeshiko: Hi!  
**

**Akira: Hello!  
**

**Gon: So, when's the next chapter?**

**Kurapika: Eventually Gon, eventually.**

**Me: Oh well.**

**Killua: R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter Academy: Round 1: Hunt and Decent

**Me: Hiyo! I've gotten a complaint about Mary Sueness. Question, what is a Mary Sue?**

**Gon: welcome back lookalike-chan**

**Me: it's good to be back Gon (pats head). Is anyone going to answer my question?**

**Gon: Today's a new chapter!**

**Kurapika: anything's possible.**

**Killua: I'm coming today too! It's my first appearance in the story!**

**Me: Guess not. Disclaimer!**

**Kurapika: lookalike5516 doesn't own hunterxhunter or any other anime for the matter.**

**Killua: She only owns her stupid stuff.**

**Me: hey! Just so you know you fall in love with one of my 'stupid stuff'.**

**Killua: oh crap!**

**Gon and Kurapika: (sweat drop) enjoy! No flames! **

The boat parked up at the dock of Hunter Academy. Students wore expensive uniforms and carried around high quality books that were near impossible to find. Kurapika and Akira had their attention caught by the books. They lovingly gazed at the books but eventually turned their attention back to the matter at hand. This was Hunter Academy. It was a lovely place with mountain ranges in the distance and thick forests and jungles somewhere on the coast line or the mountain ranges. But the school was the greatest of them all. It was a massive structure with rose vines growing all around it. The roses were very beautiful and it going around the building made an impression. The school courtyard was rather beautiful too.

**Akira's POV**

Gon, the others and I followed a teacher who was tall with long raven hair and glasses to a garden with numerous rose bushes and a white pavilion with black roses growing on it. Inside the pavilion was a girl. She was small and docile, she looked about twelve. Her hair was a silver white and her face was pale and seemed docile. Her uniform was a dark plaited blue skirt with a white short sleeved uniform shirt (there was a logo on the pocket. HXH) and a dark blue tie.

The girl had no makeup on like some of the girls in the academy, but she looked beautiful and glowing. The small girl was currently sipping on some tea. When we stood there for about a minute, she placed her cup down and didn't bother to face us. Her face was grim and would forever be. She was actually pretty cute. "What is it sensei?" she asked.

"I just wanted to introduce you to the examinees, Koyuki-chan." The teacher said. He kept on smiling which was rather creepy. "Examinees, this here is Yukimura Koyuki. A professional thief. She is one of the current Specials from last year. "

He leaned over and whispered into Gon's ears. "Don't tell her I told you this, she's bad at cooking and is terrible at school work. She can only fight. Even her personality's bad."

Koyuki choked on her tea.

"Hey, sensei, Nade-chan is also bad at cooking. She's bad at stealing too! She's terrible at a lot of important stuff also! Like school!" Gon blurted out.

Nadeshiko blushed. I guess she wasn't the perfect person I pictured. "So, she's bad at cooking huh? Nothing surprising. I suck too. But why is Koyuki in Special when she's so bad at so many things?"

"Because she's an excellent thief and fighter. People look up to her for that. Oh well, back to the matter at hand. Koyuki-chan, I think I should call you the Failure-chan from now on. Yeah I'll do that. The Failure-chan has been a Special from last year to now."

"Don't you dare." She growled.

That was rather confusing for me. She was a special last year too? Gon raised his hand. "Sir, if you're a Special, don't you become a hunter when you graduate?" Gon asked.

The teacher kept on smiling. "Of course, but Koyuki-chan had been requested to be held back for certain reasons. One, so she can finish off some important business that I know she'll fail in and-

Koyuki stood up which broke the conversation. She was snarling and her teeth were much sharper than before. "Okay, um. This is enough. Let's go to the designated place for your test."

"Bye Koyuki-chan! Hope I'll see you some time in the school!" Gon called.

Kurapika and Gon waved her goodbye. I saw Koyuki-san turn her head away but she was blushing. She mustn't get this a lot.

The five of us were taken to a warehouse far from the academy and that was where we were going to start. There were thousands of men and women and many kids also. A man walked up to us. He was bloody old. "Ohhh!" He cried. "Pretty girls."

"I know right!" Leorio said.

Nadeshiko kicked Leorio in the stomach and I took this new guy to the floor. "What business do you have with us, pervert?" I growled.

Kurapika held my shoulders and calmed me down. "Akira-chan, calm down." His words helped me calm down, but I was still furious with this guy. "So, is this guy your boyfriend?" the man asked.

Kurapika and I blushed. "No!" The two of us kicked him in the face. "So, you're twins?"

"No! Just shut up!"

Nadeshiko and Gon watched us. "You should stop. We're not allowed to kill anyone yet." Nadeshiko said.

The two of us stopped. "You're lucky."

"Hi I'm Tonpa. I was just going to offer the five of you some information. How about a drink while we discuss it?" he asked.

He offered us all a can of some sort of drink. "I don't drink soft drinks." Nadeshiko tossed the can away. I swear I saw Tonpa flinch. I looked at the label. "I hate this brand." I tossed it away. He flinched once more. Was there a love potion in the drink or something?

When Gon took a sip, he spit it out. "Tonpa-san, I think this drink is off!" Tonpa grew frightened.

In the mind of Tonpa, this year's rookies are tough.

Kurapika tipped his can upside down and let the fluid flow. Leorio threw the can away. "Bye Tonpa-san!" Gon said, walking away with the rest of us. Nadeshiko and I glared at the man. "Akira-chan, is there a reason for you wanting to join Hunter Academy?" Nadeshiko asked. Her fist covered her mouth as she spoke.

I sighed. "I'm after the Phantom Troupe." i remember talking about this in the boat.

Kurapika looked at her. "For what reason?"

"What's it to you?" I said.

"I'm also after them." Kurapika said.

"I guess we'll be pairing up in the field some time." I said monotone.

"Says the one who's bad at numerous things." Leorio teased.

"Oh shut up." I said. "About that Koyuki girl, she's that bad with a cute face huh?"

The three boys nodded. "She really is pretty, but I like smart girls." Leorio said.

"I bet she gets tons of attention at school." I said.

"Her appearance probably makes it clear. Smarts don't matter to some people." Kurapika said.

I nodded. "We should keep our distance from the crowd, just in case."

The four agreed. "You're so smart Aki-chan!" Gon chimed.

I smiled. "Let's go."

Suddenly, a man came up. He was probably an examiner. "Now, everybody, I expect that you all have prepared for this test." The man continued to talk. He was pretty weird. He had a curly moustache but no mouth. Weird.

Suddenly sensei popped up from behind us. "Hello!" He whispered.

"Hi sensei! Why are you here?"Gon asked. Nadeshiko observed the guy. Why was he here? I didn't know either.

Kurapika's attention was caught also. "I just came to drop off a certain someone." Sensei said. Koyuki walked out from behind him. "Koyuki made a deal with the principal, that if she passes the entrance exams again she doesn't have to-

Koyuki jabbed the teacher in the stomach and came back to her normal stance. She really did look cute. "Well, she doesn't have to do the special something if she passes the test, but she'll have to continue the rest of the year. She has to wait until the end of the year to graduate." Sensei explained.

Koyuki walked up to Gon and Nadeshiko. She pulled Gon and Kurapika by her side. Nadeshiko didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to say. Guess she feels safer with them.

Sensei left and the girl spoke. "I'm twelve. What are your names and how old are you?" she asked. She looked at both Gon and Kurapika. "I'm Gon! Nice to meet you Koyuki-chan! I'm twelve."

"Kurapika, I'm sixteen."

Koyuki smiled.

"What about you?" she looked at me and Nadeshiko.

"Leorio. 19."

All of us froze. "WAHHH!"

"You're 19?"

"No way."

He grew furious. "How old did you think I was?"

Kurapika's mind: don't say 49

Gon's mind: don't say 40

Nadeshiko's mind: don't say 39

My mind: don't say 50 (i should mention, im sorta telepathic)

"Don't know!" we all cried.

"I'm the same age as Gon and my name is Nadeshiko. Akira is sixteen." Nadeshiko explained.

I don't remember ever telling her my age. "She's right."

"How'd you know my age?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Gon told me."

"How does Gon know?" I asked.

"He guessed."

I find that answer not convincing enough. I then noticed how Koyuki was wearing something instead of her uniform. She wore really short shorts, gloves with holes in them for your fingers and a shirt with their sleeves torn off. She also had her long flowing hair in two ponytails. One on each side of her head. She also had a knife in her shirt. it was sorta sticking out. "Um, yeah, I was meant to ask, how popular are you at school?"

She looked at me with sore eyes. "Not at all. People are meant to request a Special's help with something. Anything. In killing, cooking, stealing, in any of that. I haven't been requested for anything. They all think that I'm a loner because of my family background." She said. I felt sad for her. With her cute face and skill, I could tell she should've been the most requested.

"It's okay now. I have Gon-kun, Kurapika-kun (Kurapika: um, I'm older than her), Nade-chan, Akira-chan and Leorio-sensei." She said.

"Now, we shall begin." The man said. "Oh, and I should mention, I am Satotz and welcome to the first phase of the Entrance Exams." He said, "Your test is to follow me to your next phase. I wish you all luck."

The six of us made an effort to catch up to them. "So, we should make it there in how long?" Nadeshiko asked.

"From six to nine hours. We Specials choose the hours the rookies have to run. But I wasn't there for the meeting of the conversation." Koyuki said.

I nodded. "Understood." Suddenly, a boy on a skateboard skid past.

"Oi! Boy, don't use your skateboard. It's cheating!" Leorio shouted.

The boy with silver white hair looked at him. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah you!" he shouted.

"Leorio, do even study. That's Killua Zoldyck. His family is famous for assassinations. I would stop if I were you." Koyuki said.

"Hi! I'm Gon!"

"Yo! I'm Killua."

Killua jumped off his board and ran side by side with Gon. The two began to talk to each other. Koyuki runs up beside Gon. "And you are?" Killua asks.

"Koyuki." She said.

Killua nodded. "You're Special lady. The only Special who had to repeat school." He grinned.

She looked down as she ran. "I don't want to talk about it." her eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

Killua shrugged. "Contacts. Anyway, hey Gon!"

Gon and Killua were talking as the rest of us followed behind.

After several hours of running, it was clear this test wasn't over yet. Suddenly, heaving was heard and Leorio began to stop. All of us kept from running and, and our way over to him. "Come on old man. You can't give up now!"

Nadeshiko shook him to sanity. "After going this far, you wanna give up? Unforgivable!" Koyuki cried.

"They're leaving." Killua said.

"Listen, if you don't pass this test, you'll have to redo it." Kurapika said.

Leorio's eyes shot open. He unbuttoned his shirt to let it fall to his side and he ran away in an instant. "NO MORE!"

He ran past some contestants. "NO MORE!" (I got the no more from Honey and Clover. I got the no more from Shinobou).

"Wow! What was that?" Koyuki asked giggling alongside Gon and Killua.

"Hey we should catch up. Let's go get Leorio." Kurapika said.

I thought for a while in the meantime running. Koyuki didn't smile back at the pavilion. In fact, she was pretty cold. When she was around people who were nice to her, she could be a completely different person.

"Koyuki!" Killua said.

She stared at him. "Yeah?"

Killua grinned. "You're smiling."

Koyuki blushed as the two ran ahead. She ran twice as fast as the two and made their way towards the two. "Wait for me!"

**Me: I'm done!**

**Gon: Lookalike-chan, why hasn't many people commented on your story yet?**

**Me: sigh~ I don't know Gon. I don't know.**

**Killua: Hey, R&R. no flaming cuz you're just burning yourself.**

**Koyuki: So, plz R&R. **

**Me: Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter Academy: Second Phase Panic!

**Me: uh, yo. I don't know if I should write this story anymore. No one's commenting or telling me what I'm doing wrong. WAHHH!**

**Gon: (sweat drop) um, lookalike-chan, your a good author.**

**Killua: yeah. **

**Me: (sparkle) really?**

**Killua and Gon: creepy.**

**Koyuki: R&R. tell us whats wrong with the story if u don't like it. Don't hide in ur shell people. Speak ur mind. Just put it in the nicest way possible. **

Koyuki's POV

So, yeah, just walking, walking, walking, running, running and so on. He running was getting boring. I needed to do something fun. "Gon! Where are you from?" I asked.

Gon smiled and happily replied. "Whale Island!"

"What's it like?" Killua asked.

"It's great! There's a lot of trees, sea and a lot of nice people!" he chimed.

"Sounds great." Killua said. "Hey, little snow!"

I looked at him. "Don't call me that." I hissed.

He flinched for a second there. "Sheesh, fine whatever. Where are you from anyway?"

"Yeah! That's right Koyuki-chan! How's your family? What're they like?" Gon asked.

I couldn't face them. I got numerous questions like that at the academy. I guess they hated me after they found out. "I'm the sole heir to my family. My older brother hates me for that and my sisters are discarding me from their lives. I'm part of a family of thieves." I said.

Gon patted me on the back. "It's okay."

I smiled. I knew Gon was a trustworthy person, but I wasn't so sure about that 'thing' on my left. "And what about you Killua? What's so great about you?" I scoffed.

He shrugged. "Why should I tell a person like you?"

I twitched. "Ahhhhh!" I tackled the boy and began to punch him. Killua fought back. His punches were stronger than mine and I began to weaken. That, was when he flung me off him. Akira ran over to me and helped me up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Nadeshiko stood by Gon and shook her head. She was mean. I snarled at Killua and poke my tongue out. I'm gonna have to watch out for him.

"Koyuki-chan, are you okay?" Gon asked.

I smiled and patted his head. "We have to catch up. Come on old man, baka neko!" I shouted.

Killua blushed "Sh-shut up!" he shouted.

_Wasn't used to being called a baka are you Killua?_ I thought evilly

Killua rushed up to Gon. "Hey, Gon, wanna race to the front?" He asked.

"Okay!" Gon cried.

"1, 2, 3!" the two went racing off as I shook my head. I need to pass this test. I tried to follow them through the crowd of people but they kept bumping me to the floor. Argh! I hate being short. I pushed everyone out of my way roughly and made my way to the two.

Killua glared at me when I arrived. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "Wanted to stick with Gon and Baka Neko." I grinned devilishly.

He hissed like a cat and I did it back. "Did you hear a cat?" Gon asked.

The two of us went back to our regular positions. "He's my best friend." Killua whispered. I shook my head. "Mine." I whispered back.

The three of us continued to run. Killua made conversation with Gon and I tried to stay out of it as much as possible. Gon was having fun with Killua and the two were much closer than I would've been. Gon's nice enough to accept people who he barely knows, but Killua was a bit harder to persuade. I watched the two, when finally. "Hey, Koyuki, why are you here anyway? I though you were already in the academy?" he asked.

"That's because I have to do some sort of special assignment and if I pass the entrance exams again, I don't have to do it anymore." I stated.

Killua nodded. "Okay."

"So, Gon, why are you here? Besides the obvious that you want to enter the academy, why do you want to become a hunter?" Killua asked.

Now that I thought about it… "Why do you want to joint he academy Gon? It's a hell hole here." I said.

"I heard that miss Yukimura." Satotz said. Oh yeah, I forgot, he was right there.

"Blah, blah, blah! Who cares Satotz?" I muttered.

'You know, you could try being nicer Miss Yukimura. Maybe you'll get some friends." Satotz said.

I rolled my eyes. "As if."

When we saw a clearing, everything was much clearer. "We still got a long way to go." Killua said.

I looked at him. "How would you know?" I snapped.

"Take a look yourself you brat!" he snapped back.

I muttered words under my breath and looked out at the clearing. "You're right."

When everyone made it up, we all continued to run. Kurapika and Leorio caught up to us, so did Nadeshiko and Akira. "Yo! Took you long enough." Killua said. Gon was smiling at the group. "Don't get lost." I said.

"Stay close." I warned.

There were already so much screaming and the sound of chomping on bones. Satotz was still close by so there was nothing to be so afraid about. But then, I noticed something. Satotz wasn't wearing the ribbon I gave him this morning before classes. I remember him wearing it several moments ago. I tackled the fake Satotz.

"Koyuki! What the hell are you doing!?" Akira shrieked.

"Don't attack an examinee!" Kurapika shouted.

"It's not Satotz! He's not wearing my ribbon!" I shrieked. Tears were in my eyes. I don't really know why.

"I must've dropped it Koyuki-san!" he cried.

"That seals the deal." I stabbed him with the knife in my shirt.

Green blood flowed out and my fingers were soiled.

"Why'd you stab him!?" Killua shouted.

I turned to Killua and screamed. "Satotz wouldn't lose a gift one of his students gives him. He would never. And he always calls me Miss Yukimura. Not by my first name."

"Instinct and careful attention of a thief and a sensitive mind. Very useful." Leorio said.

"We should look for the others." Nadeshiko suggested.

I nodded. "Sure." Gon hugged me. "It's okay. We'll find them."

I smiled. "Come on Gon!" Killua shouted bluntly.

"You too snow princess." Killua said running away. I smiled. "I might have my first friends right here." I said picking up pace to join them.

The six saw me heading towards them, I might've tripped a bit. I'm skinny but clumsy. Five of the six moved out of the way, I ended up falling into Killua's arms. I blushed madly and so did he. "Get up Koyuki." He threw me out of his arms and I landed on my feet. I was still blushing. I was pouting and looked away from him as my blush spread. "Thanks."

He grinned and we continued to run. We met numerous obstacles. Nadeshiko, Akira, Kurapika, Killua and I took care of them all. Gon attempted to tackle some, but he took care of the small ones since he wasn't all strong. I giggled when he ran away from a large monster. Nadeshiko and Killua would take care of the beasts that threatened Gon. I took care of whatever was worthy enough to be destroyed by me. When we saw the second phase, we had a race to the end. Gon would win, then Nadeshiko. I came third which disappointed me. I guess I should've used my full speed.

I muttered as the clock for the next phase rang. I wondered where Satotz was. He must've left. When the doors to the second phase opened, I saw a weird looking woman. She was inappropriately dressed. I stuck my tongue out and shivered a bit.

"Hi students! I'm Menchi and this is my partner Buhara." She introduced herself. There was a fat man beside her.

God that guy's big. I thought.

"Now, listen up! This second phase is about taste." She said.

My eyes widened and I could see where this was leading to. Nadeshiko and Akira saw it too. "This phase is about doing something new, so for this phase you must make something suitable to my taste and Buhara's as well. Good luck. We wish for a roasted pig. Now go. As you must know, this phase is about cooking. Good luck." She said.

My eye twitched.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nadeshiko, Akira and I screamed.

The crows and birds left the trees. Of all the things, why cooking.

"That old geezer. He knew." I muttered.

The two left and we went to go search for some pigs. "Ahhh!" I groaned angrily. "That stupid old geezer. He wants me to continue doing it. I hate him so much!"

"Um… who are you talking about Koyuki-san?" Kurapika asked.

I faced him. "That stupid principal chairman Netero. He's an old man who wants me to do that stupid assignment."

He nodded. "Okay. I'm guessing he wants you to fail the examination."

I nodded. "I hate him!"

"No time to mourn, we have to find the pig." Nadeshiko stated.

Akira was already looking when Gon tripped and everyone went rolling down a slope. We all bumped into each other and, there we found the pig. Giant pigs. They have huge snouts and were chewing on bones.

Nadeshiko took out her knives in her boots, and….

"Oh, no, it's happening again?" Gon said.

"What's happening?" we all asked but Gon and Nadeshiko.

"Well, Nade-chan has a split personality. She might be a sweet girl before but now," Nadeshiko ran twice the amount she would normally run and slashed at the pig. Other examines caught us and they all came to get the pigs. Several were tossed everywhere and some of them were almost eaten. "she's a dangerous serial killer. She trained to create a split personality for her fighting abilities." He finished.

Gon was the one who figure out what to do after being thrown at an apple tree. "Hit their forehead, it's their weak spot!" Gon cried.

Kurapika took out his bouken, I got out my dagger, Leorio used his suitcase, Akira got out some sort of leaf. A leaf?! What's a leaf gonna do?

Akira threw the leaf and it shot at the head.

I whistled. "Cool."

Killua smacked the pig's head with his skateboard. I sliced a smiley face on his head. Kurapika and Leorio hit it on the head. After some time of being chased around, I tried biting it with my sharp teeth, I got stuck.

"Oh craph. (Oh crap.)" I muttered. My body swung and I was just being natural. It didn't hurt but this was getting boring. I tried sinking my teeth in even deeper, finally, some blood began to run and the pig was running in circles.

"Eww waw bwawd (eww raw blood)" I said disgusted. I tried pulling my teeth out but it was hopeless. I continued sinking it in. Finally the chunk of meat grew loose and I tore it out completely. The pig fell to the floor since I ripped off one of it's thingies that keep the bone attached to another bone. The gluey pillow thingy, you know what who cares. I just tore it off. I carried the pig back to the kitchen where the hard part begins. I held a knife in my hand and didn't know what to do with it. I saw some contestants chopping vegetables or slicing the meat. I decided to do both. I turned on the pork rotisserie or whatever it's called and began to slice all the meat off the bone. I also chopped the vegetables (poorly) and threw it in with the coals. When the pig went on the pig turner thingy, there was barely any meat left. I charred the meat. I sighed. The vegetables were reduced to ashes and I barely had any meat. I was a bad chef.

I put the meat on a plate and tried to gather some of the chunks left from the burnt vegetables. I knew I needed something to cover the burnt meat, so I put on a flower to look decorative. I brought my plate to Menchi and boy was she disgusted.

"So? This is the great Special class student that was held back? I hop your cooking is all that Koyuki Yukimura." Menchi grinned. When she glanced at my plate, she grew a bit embarrassed and disappointed.

"Koyuki-chan is this yours?" she asked.

I nodded weakly. "You can't cook! What can you do Yukimura!?" I was blown away as she threw the meat to Buhara. Leorio walked up with a pig with a flag. His was thrown away and then came Gon's. it was a Hawaiian pig with flowers all over it. I smiled. How cute?

She threw it away. I growled. Why is she so harsh?

After several tastings, she grew impatient. "Even you girls can't cook? I also expected more from you Koyuki-chan." She glared at me as I glared back.

"Sorry! None of you pass!" she said walking away.

"No! I can't! I can't go back! I can't feed my blood to those beasts Menchi-sensei! Please!" I cried.

She looked at me. "Netero's still making you do that huh?" she shook her head. "Sorry. Nothing I can do about it."

I growled. "You're so uncompassionate." I cried.

"Don't care. Listen Koyuki-chan, everyone hates you at the academy, I'm not saying I do, but, Netero made a deal. I'm just doing my job." She shrugged.

I screamed so much.

The six gathered around me. "What do you mean you have to feed your blood to those beasts?" Killua asked with worry.

I sniffled. "When I first came to the academy, I wondered into the school zoo house where I thought I would have died, so I met these blood sucking moles. They drank my blood and they kept coming back for more. Netero found out and he wanted me to give them blood everyday. I accepted and regretted it shortly after. Netero made me wake up at six am to feed them my blood. After each class I had to give them my blood, and then, when I finished a year of the academy and it was time for me to graduate, Netero kept me back to feed the creatures. I said I wanted to graduate but he made me stay. I grew agitated and hated it. I didn't want to stay. I wanted to become a Music Hunter. I love music and I can't exactly sing nor play an instrument, but I want to listen to forbidden music around the globe." I said.

"But I guess that's impossible."

I muttered. Suddenly, a helicopter came down from the sky and inside was Netero.

I hissed when he exited the copter. "Oh no." I whined.

**Me: Well, I don't know about you guys, but this chapter's pretty good. Koyuki is definitely a failure.**

**Gon: don't say that about Yuki-chan.**

**Killua: Um, Gon, it's Koyuki-chan.**

**Koyuki: Yo! Someone call me?**

**Me: Koyuki if you will.**

**Koyuki: R&R. if there's any flaming, don't be surprised to find all your belongings missing in the morning. Just comment. Constructive criticism is allowed and pl tell us what u don't like about the story in the nicest way possible.**

**Killua: flaming=lost objects, constructive criticism=happiness and possible better story. Get that in your head u haters.**

**Gon: bye! **


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note…**

**I apologize to those who like this story, but I have a fear I might have to end it. It seems that nobody really enjoys my story, which breaks my heart. I might end the story after the next chapter or so. I apologize once again. The story may be canceled due to reasons that involve people not giving me any constructive criticism and people not encouraging me. If anyone has any constructive criticism, I'm all ears for suggestions and I'll try to change the story in whatever way possible to fit your pleasing and my style. But please, I don't want people to feel disgusted with me for creating a terrible story. If there is a problem with my characters, please tell me. I just don't feel that my story has anymore people reading it. I'm sorry. Please forgive my lazy work. I will stop writing after the next chapter which will be at the academy. I'm sorry I didn't make a pleasing enough story. I'm sorry for being a horrible author. **

**Once again, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. **

**I'm especially sorry to you, Murderus-aura-chan. I hope you'll still be my friend even after this...**


	5. Chapter 4

Hunter Academy: Talents and So?

**Me: Hiyo! I thought I'd continue writing since my friend Mudrerus-aura-chan likes my stories and I just want to make her happy! I don't think im going to end this story just yet. I wanna write for the people who luv my stories and I wanna make them smile. Screw you haters.**

**Gon: (sniffle) awww, that's nice lookalike-chan!**

**Killua: who to thought you had a heart?**

**Me: (pinching Killua's face) what's that supposed to mean? Huh?! Think you're so tough huh?!**

**Killua: sorry!**

**Gon: (sweat drop) um… R&R. plz tell us what you don't like. Lookalike-chan doesn't own Hunterxhunter. Umm…**

**Killua: I already said I'm sorry!**

**Me: Didn't hear it!**

**Koyuki: Shut up you dogs!**

**Me, Killua and Gon: Sorry.**

**Koyuki: better. Enjoy!**

Hunter Academy was still so distant from their grasps. It was a bit too difficult. Cooking I mean…

Koyuki was violently glaring Netero as the Nadeshiko and Akira tasted each others' dishes. The guys were still wondering who the geezer was. "Is something wrong Chairman Netero?" Menchi quickly asked.

Netero coughed and looked at Koyuki. The girl poked her tongue out and turned away.

"Well, there is Menchi. Satotz has recently told me about an issue concerning the participants of the test. Don't be too harsh on them. I mean disqualifying all of them is a bit too much don't you think?" Netero tried to reason. Gon watched the man thinking about how quickly Menchi had changed. Killua wasn't bothered by it even though the other five were.

"Sorry chairman Netero. It's just that these students poorly tried and they even insulted my job. I get a little overzealous when it does happen." She apologized.

"I don't think you should apologize to me Menchi, apologize to the examinees." Netero stepped to the side so she could make her apology.

"I'm sorry everyone. I was a little too harsh."

"A little harsh doesn't even touch it." Leorio whispered to Akira.

"I thought about doing a new project Menchi. Anything in mind?" Netero asked.

Menchi thought for a while when she found an idea. "Boiled eggs. Netero, can you take us to that Volcano over there?"

Everyone looked in the direction Menchi was pointing. This challenge would be much more exciting.

Once we arrived, several examinees looked at the riff in the mountain.

"Everyone! This gorge here is the home to spider eagle eggs also more commonly known as the dream eggs." Menchi explained. "Now, I request you watch my demonstration."

Menchi jumped of the gorge with a cheeky grin and caught onto a thin string of web. Everyone ran to the side of the gorge to watch the heroics of Menchi. We were all on the edge of our seat to see what would happen next. Koyuki was grimacing when she watched.

"Die, die, die." Koyuki cursed.

Nadeshiko sweat dropped. "That's a bit harsh."

Killua looked at Koyuki in disgust.

Menchi released her grasp of the string and fell.

Koyuki was celebrating, when Menchi came safely onto the side of the gorge. Gon cheered alongside Killua. Kurapika and Leorio were examining the side of the cliff. "It's deep." Kurapika stated.

Gon grabbed Nadeshiko and Killua's hand who's hand was connected to Koyuki's. Koyuki quickly grabbed onto Akira's hand and she quickly grabbed Kurapika's wrist. Leorio grabbed onto Kurapika and the seven of them went down the mountain. They all grabbed onto a thin thread and others followed. Few were too scared to take notice or jump.

Gon's eyes were closed tight and he focused. Nadeshiko decided to follow the young boy's example. When she did, she could hear different drafts and winds.

What am I waiting for? She wondered.

Some people heard some snapping and they let go instantly. Some of the examinees arms grew tired and they dropped.

"Gon?" Akira panicked.

Gon felt a draft and he let go, followed by others.

"Wooohooo!" Koyuki and Killua cried.

All of them dropped but swiftly flew back up. They all caught onto an egg and fell on the ground with the eggs in their hands.

Menchi grinned and placed all the eggs in a pot. Once they became hard boiled, Menchi served them all. "I should mention, each egg tastes different depending on the eagle that produced it (information I created on the spot). Try different eggs." Menchi clicked her fingers.

Everyone tried to eat their eggs. Killua was preciously treasuring his egg. Koyuki looked at her egg then his. "Can I taste yours?" she asked coldly.

Killua rolled his eyes and held it out. It was pretty close to his face though. Koyuki took a bite and her lips touched his cheeks. Killua felt it, Koyuki didn't. She rubbed her lips. "That was delicious." She chimed.

Killua touched his cheek. "What's wrong with you Twinkle Toes?" Koyuki asked, looking at the kid.

"You didn't feel it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No clue 'bout what your saying Twinkle Toes." She replied.

"Here." She held her egg out. "You wanna try or what?"

Killua took a bite out of the egg and the two smiled at each other.

"I still hate you Twinkle Toes." She scoffed.

"I hate you too Chibi." He grinned.

She snarled.

Kurapika, Akira, Gon and Nadeshiko were staring at the two's arguments. Leorio went somewhere to share his egg with some sexy lady.

"Okay! The next phase is the final one. A life for a life battle. Since so many of you have died during the first and second phase, this shall be the final phase since it's very difficult."

"Oh, Nade-chan was right?" Gon whispered.

Nadeshiko wrapped her arms around Gon's neck. "Have I ever been wrong Gon?"

He shook his head. Killua was still beside Gon, his skateboard in his hand. He grew bored of Netero's long speech and wanted it to end quickly. Koyuki yawned. "Shut that old geezer up, somebody." She muttered.

"Gladly." Killua moaned.

"Now, we shall head for the academy itself to use the gym where we will start out at. I hope you'll like what you see." Netero finished.

Everyone followed him onto his airship where he transported them to the main campus. Few girls were snickering at Koyuki which made her hide and blush. Killua put his arm around her shoulder. Several female students were waving at Kurapika, Gon and Killua. Gon waved back his usual way. Jumping and waving. Kurapika and Killua just ignored. "Follow me if you will." Netero led everyone to the main gym which was lined with weapons and different types of nets, balls, hoops and bats. "The sports equipment are for PE and the weapons are for self defense class." Netero explained. "Also, for those who do make it in, this fight will judge your academy rankings. So show a good performance."

Few examinees grew worried and panicked. "Now, here are the rules. The requirements to pass is, you must live, you must be able to protect yourself, and you have to be able to sustain your life. Monsters inhabit the area you will journey to for the test. I suggest you use whatever monster knowledge you know."

He looked at Koyuki who was utterly disgusted, then at Gon. "If you want to sustain your life, I suggest you kill, you steal and you lie. Start whenever you like." Netero finished.

"Hey! Old man! Yukimura over there pretty much has this down! Your helping her cheat!" an examinee complained.

By the time he finished speaking, Koyuki had a knife at his neck, wanna say that to my face. She pressed it against his neck and blood drizzled. "It's not my problem I learnt how to kill and you sat down lounging off fats and oils." She hissed. Koyuki backed away and walked back. When the man grew furious he attacked from behind.

Koyuki shifted and bit his head off. The guy's bloody body fell to the ground where everyone could see. Koyuki scoffed and spat his head on his body. Blood spewed and she kicked his body. "Anyone else care to attack me and my friends?" she asked.

Everyone backed away, some went to go start the test. "Good." Blood dripped from her mouth and she licked it all up. This guy's blood doesn't eve taste nice. She complained. Killua touched one of the blood drops of the dead guy. "You like eating blood?" he asked, disgusted.

I shook my head. "I hate it, but it's like medicine for me."

Gon and Leorio pictured Koyuki in the form of a vampire. The felt a chill down their spine. "We should get started now." Nadeshiko suggested.

"Let's team up." Kurapika and Akira suggested.

Everyone nodded. The seven made their way through the forest to a clearing. A mountain spring was located in the clearing and the seven made some shelter.

"I'll stay up and keep watch. You five can sleep." Koyuki said, pulling Killua to a high tree.

"Why am I coming with you?" Killua whined.

"Shut up!" she said. When the two sat on the tree, Koyuki shut her eyes and her mouth opened.

Watashi no taisetsunamono o surīpu jōtai ni hairu Taiyō ga futatabi jōshō suru Tsuki wa anata no utsukushī kao o terasu To amai megumi de anata o mimamoru...

Killua watched the girl sing. Her voice wasn't straining and she sang fluently, all the high notes were easily sung and the low notes were easily picked up.

When she finished, her friends had fallen asleep and she smiled at Killua. "You sing?"

Koyuki nodded. "I do. But, I don't think I'm that good. I'm useless. Daddy always told me, kill, kill, kill. Steal, steal, steal. It hurt so much." She saddened. "When I sing, I feel happy. I lose all urges to kill, to steal and I feel happy." She sighed, rolling herself into a ball.

"Why don't you continue singing?" Killua asked the girl.

"No one in the academy likes me." She said.

Killua lost his smile. "Why?"

"My background. They're scared of me. They hate me. I'm a thief, I have a bad personality and I'm stupid. I can't do anything right." She tightened her grip on her legs.

"Okay. But, you have a cute face." Killua wondered.

"That makes them hate me more." She replied. "No one could hate a cute face right? They call me the chibi devil. A devil inside the body of a cute porcelain doll. They hate me even more." She finished. A tear dropped and rolled down her cheek.

"I hate the way the world works." Killua spoke.

Koyuki nodded. "Get some rest, I'll keep guard."

"Watashi no taisetsunamono o surīpu jōtai ni hairu Taiyō ga futatabi jōshō suru Tsuki wa anata no utsukushī kao o terasu To amai megumi de anata o mimamoru..." Killua sang.

Koyuki smiled. "I still hate you Twinkle Toes." She grinned.

"I hate you too."

Nadeshiko was the first to wake up early. "Yo!"

Nadeshiko looked up the tree to find Killua beside Koyuki. "Why are you up so early?"

"I kept guard." He shrugged.

All of a sudden, several monsters came out from hiding. They were large, very dangerous and scary.

Nadeshiko woke Gon up with a start. "Eh? Nade-chan? Why did you wake me up so early?" Gon whined.

"We have a problem." Nadeshiko said.

"Gon! Get up!" Killua cried.

When Gon woke up, he saw the monsters. "Oh no."

"Hurry, wake the others!" Nadeshiko shouted. "Gon wake them, me and Killua will take down as many monsters as possible." Nadeshiko went in for the kill, followed by Killua.

Gon was trying to wake the others. He tried to shake Kurapika awake, which worked. Leorio was difficult to wake up, Gon tried shouting, Gon tried tipping some water, but none of them worked. He decided to come back to him later.

Akira fought one of the beasts with her leaf and Koyuki woke up to the commotion.

"Nadeshiko! When did they arrive!?" Koyuki shouted.

"A few moments ago!" Nadeshiko shouted back.

The girl leapt out of the tree and the six of the teens fought off the beasts.

"There's a lot." Kurapika stated.

"We need to outrun them." Akira said, running the opposite direction.

The others followed, being sure to grab their things and Leorio.

"How long are we going to be in this forest?" Gon asked.

Kurapika looked at the sky. "I'm not really sure."

"Probably once the day ends. That's when most of the examinations end." Koyuki shrugged.

"Let's hope your right." Killua muttered, standing beside Gon.

"So, we have to stay alive until tonight?" Akira asked.

"We have to stay alive at all costs." Nadeshiko corrected.

"Sure thing. That's all we have to do right?" Akira asked.

Koyuki nodded. "I'll go steal some things for us. Just wait." And with that she dashed off.

Gon sighed. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Killua whined.

Koyuki walked back, blood in her jaws, flesh missing from her arm and her eye covered with blood. But she was grinning.

"I got food." She chimed.

Everyone gaped at her appearance. "What the hell happened Koyuki!?" Killua shouted.

"Koyuki-chan! What happened?" Gon cried.

"Calm down Gon, Killua. I just went through some acid, fought a few monsters and got this cool eye." She took out an eye from her pocket and examined it.

"So, did you get anything to eat?" Kurapika asked.

Koyuki nodded. She threw a sack on the ground. "Who can cook?"

Everyone looked at one another. "I guess I can just put it on a stick and on some fire?" Nadeshiko asked.

Koyuki shrugged. "Doesn't bug me."

Everyone gathered around the food. "Be careful you don't awake the beast over there." Killua said, pointing at Leorio.

The guy was snoring like there was no tomorrow. Once the meat finished cooking, everyone tried to grab a stick before anyone else could.

Gon took a bite. "Nade-chan, you said you can't cook." Gon stated. "You were joking."

Killua agreed with Gon. "This isn't half bad."

Nadeshiko shrugged. "I can't cook. This is just the tip of the ice burg."

Koyuki and Akira were glaring Nadeshiko. "Liar."

Nadeshiko sweat dropped. "oh crap."

Once they finished eating. The group woke up Leorio and they went to go kill some people and make their way back to the academy. They succeeded and by the time they made their way back to the academy, well, they were last place.

"I didn't even get this test." Kurapika muttered.

"Well, done everyone. I hope you will enjoy your stay at Hunter Academy. Classes, uniforms and book have all been arranged. Now please make your way to the academy so you can start you lives as students." Netero finished.

All the now-students, rushed into the building. "Enjoy your stay at Hunter Academy!"

**Me: yeah, the ending sucks. I get that.**

**Gon: It's not that bad lookalike-chan. **

**Killua: fix your ideas, seriously.**

**Nadeshiko: I can suddenly cook?**

**Me: (nod) just like Koyuki can suddenly sing.**

**Nadeshiko: ohhhh.**

**Gon: R&R no flaming. Or you'll hurt me!**

**Killua: and I'll probably kill you.**

**Gon: that's not nice.**

**Me and Nadeshiko: (sweat drop) R&R**


	6. Apology Note

Um…. I don't know how to say this but….. I'm sorry. I won't be updating for a while. I've lost all my documents, all my latest chapters, everything. All on my USB. Apparently someone has stolen it and most likely have deleted all of my files. So, I won't be updating for a while. Well, for a long while. If I'm lucky, I might find my USB. But, to tell you the truth, I'm not too happy about my chances….. I'm really sorry. To all of you. I know you all were really looking forward to a great next chapter, and I promise, when I get them back, I'll use every bit of the creativity I own to make an amazing next chapter. I know you guys are wondering why I don't just type the chapter up on my computer/laptop, I was thinking of doing that, but for some odd reason I can't. I don't know what's up with that, but if I could I would've done it already. So, I hate to say this, but…. I'm lookalike5516 and…. I'll be signing out temporarily. I really am sorry everyone. I really am…. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
